Kimarah's Hope
by Kamahl
Summary: A Celebi's story. Chapter 1: Long has Celebi been the target of much admiration, but what happens when the one Celebi admires does not share her fealings?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. *Starts talking to himself.* Why? Why me?.............  
  
A/N: DON'T SKIP THE CHARACTER GUIDE! There will be one at the beginning of each chapter that intro's new characters. They are meant to speed up the story and readers who skip them will be completely lost at many points in the story! Oh, and no flames! If you post any flames, they will either be completely ignored, or simply used to light candles.  
  
Character Guide Kimarah-Celebi, main character, and narrator. Normaly energetic anc efervesent, she likes to flutter around outside and play with anyone who'll play with her.  
  
Sam-A Mew completely unrelated to the First Movie. The shy, quiet type to the extreme, Sam usualy preffers to spend most of the day hiding away in her cave.  
  
Mewtwo-Ever the serious, logical type, Mewtwo never fashioned himself a name to be called among other Pokemon. Since he was not born and, therefore, not given such a name, he simply goes by what humans call him. Though the mystery of who he is and why he's here still eats at him, he never plays and never does anything he sees as illogical.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I took a deep breath, hovering in front of the laboratory's front door. "Okay," I told myself, "relax. You're telling him nothing, yet. You're just giving him an invitation."  
  
I took another deep breath and fluttered through the door. Homing in on his telepathic pattern, I began to fly through the halls. I found him in an observation room.  
  
My beating wings alerted him of my pressence. He turned and smiled. "Ah, Kimarah!" he greeted pleasently. "Good morning! I'm studying the effects of the introduction of females into an all-male Rattata tribe. Care to watch?"  
  
"Not right now, Mewtwo." I replied. "I've come to make an invitation."  
  
"Indeed?" He put down his clipboard. "Well, then, let's hear it."  
  
"We, the occupants of Legend Manor, are hosting a ball in honor of Samantha's birthday. The ball begins at seven o'clock p.m. and ends at midnight. As the mistress of the mansion, I am allowed to invite anyone I wish that was not on the original Guest List. I'm inviting you. Will you come?"  
  
I released the breath I'd been holding. That hadn't been so tough.....  
  
He thought for a while before saying "Seven o'clock to midnight.........I should be open then. But I don't know the way......"  
  
"Not a problem." I responded. "I'll stop by at a quarter 'till and show you the way."  
  
He nodded his approval, then picked up his clipboard and turned back to the glass.  
  
I looked in as well. The group of Rattatas had doubled in size. The majority of them simply sat around chattering like mad. A pair of them, however, had wandered away from the group.  
  
The male presented his companion with a Berry-a sign of affection.  
  
The second accepted the fruit-a sign that she shared his feelings.  
  
Mewtwo scribbled a whole bunch of notes on his clipboard. "Fascinating......" he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly much bolder than I'd ever been around him, I said "Hey, Mewtwo, have you wver considered having a relationship?"  
  
He gave me a puzzled look and inquired "To what sort of relationship do you reffer?"  
  
"Like those two Rattata over there by themselves."  
  
"Ah. As lovers. No, I can't say that I have. Besides, who would I have such a relationship with?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno." I lied. In reality, I was dying to indicate myself. But I didn't. Instead, I said "Well, got to run! I'll see you at a quarter to seven!"  
  
The decorations realy were incredible. But since I helped put them up, I wasn't too enthused about them. Mewtwo seemed to think they were a bit much.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" I exclaimed. "Glad to see you here! Last year, you didn't even come, regardless of the fact that it was your own party!"  
  
She smiled weekly and nodded at the two of us.  
  
As the music started up, I pulled Mewtwo aside, into a side room.  
  
"Hey, Mewtwo? You remember this morning? That question I asked you about a relationship?"  
  
"If you mean about me having one........yes, I remember." He replied, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"Remember how you asked who you could have one with and I said I didn't know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I lied...........It isn't easy for me to say this, but...........I.....I.......I love you."  
  
His expression didn't change. He simply looked at me as if he expected me to say more. When I didn't, he said "Kimarah. I won't pretend I haven't felt some natural attractions toward you. You really are quite beautiful. But love, like all emotions, is a desire of the heart. Such desires are mearly distractions from tasks that need to be done. I cannot offer any affection, as it would distract me from my experiments, but I would be more than happy to-"  
  
"What about your search for self knowledge?!" I interrupted. "That's a desire of the heart, too! And what about your quest to create your own world?! That was a desire of the heart, too! Don't give me that crap, Mewtwo, because you have desires like that all the time whether you realize it or not!"  
  
I was furious. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers, instantly transporting myself to my room. I knew my words would hurt him. I knew they would sting......Let them. I didn't care. I fealt like ripping something apart.  
  
My pillow, on the bed! That would work. I floated over to it and picked it up. When I saw the picture of Mewtwo I'd been keeping under the pillow, my rage disappeared. It was replaced by overwhelming sorrow.  
  
The pillow that was to be my release of anger became my crying shoulder, instead. I collapsed onto the bed and just lay there.....lay there and wept........  
  
So? What you think? Don't worry, there WILL be a point to this story. Just not untill the next chapter. R&R, please! 


End file.
